Of Death and Dreams
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: Optimus has given his life to restore Cybertron. After he died, he met two people. Two strange and yet familiar people. Who are they?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Sandman**

**This takes place after the events of Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising. Optimus has just sacrificed himself to release the Allspark back into Cybertron.**

**Of Death and Dreams**

"Above all, do not lament my absence. For in my spark, I know that this is not the end, but mere a new beginning. Simply put, another transformation."

Those were the last words that Optimus Prime, formerly known as Orion Pax, had said before he gave his life to restore the Allspark to Cybertron. Though he had died, he went calmly, knowing that he had brought hope back to Cybertron.

"As far as deaths go, yours was pretty spectacular. Our sister would have loved the colors from all the sparks."

Optimus whirled around. Already he was surprised to see himself still on Cybertron, having expected to have immediately passed on the moment he gave his life. But he hadn't time to ponder when the voice had called out to him. Standing before him was a peculiar sight. And Optimus blinked his optics to make sure if he was truly seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Standing before him was two…beings. They appeared to be human but Optimus could tell deep in his spark that they were not. The first of them was a smiling woman with pale skin, black hair and jacket with black jeans and top. If Optimus recalled the term correctly, she was dressed in…goth attire. Around her neck was a symbol of some sort. Optimus believed he might have seen it once when Rafael was doing research on Egyptian symbols, though the Prime himself was not certain what the symbol meant. Next to the woman was an even stranger being. He looked to be a man robed in white and was paler than the woman, pale as chalk white. His wild and unruly hair stood everywhere and around his neck was a green gem. An emerald, Optimus guessed.

"**Well met, Orion Pax," **The pale man said. He looked up and Optimus felt that he was not staring into eyes, but into stars from a distant galaxy

"You-you know me?" Optimus asked the two in amazement.

"We met before, Orion," The goth girl said.

"We did?" Optimus asked. He could not remember meeting either of these two. But if his guess about them not being human was correct, then maybe he met them in different forms.

"I was there the day your spark first came from the Well," The girl said softly.

Optimus felt as if he had been clubbed on the head. How…how could this girl have…?

**"These are not the forms you know us best** **as**," The pale man said.** "But my sister mentioned how fond you were of humans, and believed that perhaps taking their form would give you comfort."**

The girl was silent, merely looking at Optimus as if waiting for his answer.

Optimus stared at the two. The girl's words confirmed that they were not humans, but something else entirely. There was something strange…something…familiar.

"**Do you know who we are?" **The pale one gently coaxed.

"I…believe I do," Optimus said slowly. "Legends spoke of seven beings, as old as Primus and Unicron, if not older." He looked over at the goth girl. "Are you…Death?"

The girl's smile grew. "I am."

Optimus looked over at the pale one. "And you…?"

"**I am Dream,"** He said.

"My lord and lady," Optimus got down on one knee and bowed. "It is an honor."

"The pleasure is ours, Optimus," Death said. She giggled a little. "You have a fondness for dying in theatrical ways, don't you?"

"Hmm?" Optimus wondered aloud.

"Nothing," Death said with a playful shrug.

Optimus looked over at Dream now. "Your sister I can understand, but why have you come to see me, Prince of Stories?"

Dream smiled. "**I came here on behalf of Primus."**

Now Optimus felt his knees get weak (surprisingly) and he felt himself overcome with awe. "…Primus?" He asked.

**"Even when Primus dreams, he still aware of what happens to his children,"** Dream said. **"He knows all the things you have done for both his people and for him. He expressed a desire to show you his gratitude."**

Optimus shook his head. "There is no need. I have given my life so that others may live on. That alone is good enough for me."

Death giggled. "You're always so selfless. Desire never liked that about you. It always liked Megatron better."

**"Despair was never fond of how Optimus are known for being full of hope and sharing it with others either," **Dream added. **"She too preferred Megatron over the despair he brought."**

Optimus wondered what they were talking about, but he figured enough. Desire and Despair were the names of two of the Endless, the seven beings of which Death and Dream were apart of. The legends did warn that Desire and Despair were far more "malevolent" as far as most living beings were concerned. Sadly, Optimus was not surprised that they would prefer any Decepticon, let alone Megatron. Though perhaps Megatron's recent exile and change of perspective would cause them to lose interest.

The two siblings both faced Optimus now. "Are you ready?" Death asked.

Optimus nodded. "I am ready."

Death walked up to him and placed her hand in his. Optimus held closed his hands gently and ever so slowly. Despite that the girl before him was a being of incredible power, she still looked like a fragile human.

"That's the biggest thing I like about you, Optimus," Death said. "You're not afraid when it's your time. It kinda depresses me how upset most people get when their time comes. You should have seen Unicron when I came to claim him. I've met minor gods that whined less than he did for their time was up."

Optimus looked down at her. "Unicron...whined?"

Death snorted. "More like threw a big temper tantrum." She smiled at the utterly baffled look on Optimus' face at the thought of Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer, _whining_. "Unicron is far from the first god I've taken and he definitely won't be the last. Megatron wasn't much better when I came for him the first time," Death said. "He was all 'No! It cannot be!' In some serious denial. He actually threatened me. Got to hand it to the guy, he might have been an ego-maniac but he sure had some bearings for that. Ah, well. Then Unicron had to go and bring him back. I was a little peeved about but who knows? Looks to me like the tryant's changed for the better, and that's saying something compared to most of the Megatrons I get."

Optimus brought a hand to his head as he tried to take all this in. Her words implied many, many things. Many unsettling things.

"But that's nothing you need to worry about," Death said, still as cheerful as ever. "All I'm saying is, you're having a much better attitude than he did."

Snapping out of his musing, Optimus merely said. "If it is my time, then it is my time. Though, forgive me my lady, but it _does_ sadden me whenever it was others' time. I was always saddened whenever I lost a dear comrade."

"**It is proper for the living to mourn the dead,**" Dream said.** "But now the role has been reversed. Now you are the dead and your companions the mourners." **

"And it is not for myself that I am saddened now," Optimus said. "But for my team. I can only hope they will be able to move on."

**"If you wish, I may have them dream about you whenever they sleep." **Dream offered.

Optimus considered this but shook his head. "No. I fear that even dreams of me will only bring them sorrow. I want them to look to the brightness of the future, not the tragedies of the past." Just then Optimus was struck by inspiration. "However, may I ask a request of you, Lord Shaper?"

**"Name it, and if it is within my power, I shall grant it," **Dream said.

"If you could send them dreams," Optimus suggested. "Could you send them dreams of a new Cybertron? Dreams that could give them hope for a better future?"

Dream smiled. "**You are very wise, Orion Pax. Very well. It shall be done."**

Optimus bowed. "No words can express my gratitude, King of Dreams." He looked over at Death. "I am ready now."

"Of course you are," Death said warmly. "There's somebody waiting for you."

Optimus took this information in. All of his comrades that he had lost over the years; he would finally see them again. Cliffjumper, Jazz, Ironhide, Hound. He would see them all.

"She's really missed you."

Optimus felt his whole body freeze when Death said that. She? That could only mean…

"She's waiting for you, Optimus," Death said, her voice now a whisper. "She's been waiting so long for you."

If Cybertronians were capable of crying, Optimus knew tears would pouring like waterfalls down his optics. Despite being dead, he found himself clutching his knees for support.

"Elita-1," He managed to choke out. "Please, wait for me a little longer, my love. I'm coming."

Death patted his leg. "Let's go, Optimus."

Optimus looked at her and he appeared ready to cry regardless. "Yes."

There was a sound of wings. Optimus and his sister were gone. Dream looked over to where he could see Team Prime heading back. He smiled as he prepared to return to the Dreaming. There would be planning to do. Creating dreams of a better future was a trivial task for him, but he wanted to put some of his finest craftsmanship into the dreams for the Autobots. Perhaps he would send some dreams to their human companions as well. A flash of green light came from his emerald, and the Prince of Stories was gone as well.

**End of Story**

******As you probably noticed Death's mention of Optimus dying in show-offy ways, it's because I see her as a multi-universal being and she's used to coming for lots of other Optimus Primes' in various parallel universes. And pretty much every Optimus has a habit of dying in some flashy and/or dramatic way. But they're not afraid of death, hence why I think she would be pretty fond of him. And I can imagine how each Megatron acted when they met her.**

**For those of you confused, Death, Dream, Desire, and Despair are part of a group called The Endless, who are major characters in a series called The Sandman, written by Neil Gaiman. There are seven in all: Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair, Desire, and Delirium. They are the personification of the abstracts they are named after. Dream is the primary protagonist with the others having major roles. I guess the reason I like the series so much is because dreams fascinate me, namely the fact that we can do anything in them. I am considering making the Endless have major roles in future stories if I can find a reason to include them.**

**I know that this kind of story probably should be in the crossover section but I felt that, it's really more of a brief cameo that it wasn't really necessary. Besides, Rapidfyrez has a sort of Superman crossover with Transformers but it's in the main Transformers fiction.**

**If any of my fans are reading this, I hope you like it. I felt like getting something small out of the way while trying to come up with new ideas for my multi-chapter stories. I've hit a bit of a snag with my Dawn of the Dinobots story because the canon events in the comics clash with my idea. I may have to consider redoing the remake. Annoying I know but trying to alter what I already probably won't work. If anyone has ideas, I'm more than open to them.**


End file.
